No Regrets
by NoNamePhantom
Summary: England is used to having regrets, when you're a country you have plenty to regret about. But England doesn't believe this decision should be one of them. HetaOni, Oneshot, Post-Current time loop! This is my first story please go easy on me! I enjoy improving though so don't hold back if you think it'll help!


**Hi I'm **

**So this is my first story to be published on the internet and I hope you will all go easy on me!**

**This story takes place after the current time loop in HetaOni and is based off of how England can also go back in time. I thought if it'd be him going back again he'd be a bit less like his normal self yet struggling to act like things were fine if only for a little while. I imagined him as a bit reluctant to tell considering it didn't help in the last time loop in my story. I also Imagined as America being his anchor and wanting to watch over and protect him since last time he was blind. **

**Well enough of my ramblings, onto the story!**

There had been many things in Arthur's, no _England's,_ life that he regretted, but this decision wasn't one of them. He would never take back what he'd done, even if he spent months thinking it through.

The decision to go back wasn't a hard one even after all the things he had gone through, after all it was nothing compared to what Italy had to suffer. He only wished he could have helped the younger nation out more, maybe become better friends with him possibly get to know what made him who he was. England wasn't talking about Italy the nation but _Feliciano Vargas _the human. He never would have even thought about getting to know another person before The Mansion but now he couldn't deny these thoughts they left him happy. Not the usual smug or amused feeling, but genuinely happy.

His own humorless chuckle interrupted his line of thinking.

His thoughts were chaotic. It was either due to the shock of the situation or he was finally going insane. The latter disturbed him the most, there was nothing more insane then a personified country, what could this further insanity turn him into…He thought for a minute or two in the dim empty hallways. Everything was silent with the exception of his shallow breathing and the quiet sound of floorboards creaking and groaning softly from above.

It was quiet for all of ten seconds more before a cry of "Iggy!" pierced the silence.

Normally this would have elicited the reaction of an angered "it's England, stupid!" and a punch to the head, but this time the cry was met with silence.

America confused that his cry did not bring out the reaction he was expecting looked towards his former caretaker in a clearly confused manner. His fellow blonde sat against the wall his eyes glazed over in what appeared to be deep thought. America walked towards him and when he still received no reaction sat down in front of the British nation. Still the green eyes remained unfocused and seemed to look straight through the young nation. Confused yet oddly disturbed by the look he lifted his arm and waved his hand in front of his face. That finally got a reaction and England flinched before covering it up with an annoyed look. America shook off the earlier reaction thinking it to be one of shock. The taller nation then proceeded to explain how it was dinner and that unless he wanted someone else to eat his portions then he'd better hurry up.

That comment earned the nation a slap to the back of the head and a huffed comment about how 'the only person who would do that is you!' as well as a few harsh insults. This familiar act of violence made the obnoxious American laugh in his usual boisterous manner which of course led to another whap across the head, a comment to 'shut up you blood wanker who knows if _It _will hear us!' and an angry glare. This of course earned another laugh.

Unknown to the younger nation the motion of his hand making it's way toward his face had made him recall how he had gone blind.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

It scared him more than he'd like to admit. Not because he had been concerned for himself but because he could no longer be able to protect his family and friends after that. It reminded him of their deaths, the way they had to protect him when he only got in the way.

He turned to the side and saw America grinning down at him. He calmed almost instantly and remembered what was important.

England still had his fellow countries, no friends.

Still had Japan, Italy, Germany, Prussia, China, Russia. Still had his family America and Canada and even France. Regardless of whether they thought of him the same way, regardless of whether or not they hated each other at one point in history or another.

Regardless of all that he still went back, because even if they hated him England would make sure they all got out, even if he had to live through years or centuries or decade's worth of time loops to get every last one of them out. Even if he had to sacrifice his sight, or his hearing or his body or his life a million times over. Their happiness was his happiness now. It was foolish but he couldn't stop the feeling.

As England sat there watching them eat happily he couldn't help but smile.

Watching those smiles he knew this couldn't have possibly been a decision he'd regret even if he had to go suffer more. It was far better than giving up.


End file.
